Antarin Pulang
by uzumaki yuzi
Summary: Naruto adalah pemuda penakut yang nekat mengajak Hinata kekasihnya nonton film Horror karena gengsi dengan sahabatnya Sasuke dan Sakura yang ingin nonton film horror agar lebih romantis. bagaimana kisahnya?


Antarin pulang

Pair: NaruHina

Genre: apa aja boleh

Author : Uzumaki yuzi

Disclaimer: Naruto dkk always milik om masahi kisimoto hidup om masashi

Bel istirahat telah berkumandang di KHS seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar menuju kantin termasuk ke empat siswa siswi ini "sasuke mau makan apa nanti?" Tanya sakura pada kekasihnya "hn, entahlah" kata sasuke dingin "bagaimana kalu kita makan sup miso" Tanya sakura "hn," jawab singkat dari sasuke "hinata-chan bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen maukan ya?!" Tanya naruto atau lebih tepatnya perintah "ha'i naruto-kun" kata hinata lembut

Di tengah perjalan menuju kantin banyak siswa yang sedang berjubal di depan madding untuk melihat sesuatu, keempat siswa yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin itu penasaran dan ikut menghampiri madding *lebih tepatnya 2 orang naruto dan sakura karena hinata dan sasuke hanya mengikuti tarikan tangan dari kekasih mereka masing masing*

Ternyata para siswa sedang melihat poster dari film horror yang baru akan di rilis malam ini "t-ternyata f-film h-horor" kata naruto dengan wajah pucat pasi "wah pasti keren iyakan sasuke-kun?, kita bisa nonton sambil kencan bagaimana? lagi pula banyak yang bilang kalau nonton film horror akan jadi lebih romantis" kata sakura panjang lebar "hn," sahutan singkat dari sasuke

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan sakura tentang film horror dapat membuat setiap pasangan menjadi lebih romantis menjadi merasa iri karena sasuke dan sakura bisa beromantisria sedang dia dan hinata hanya kencan biasa

"hinata-chan bagaimana kalau kita juga nonton f-film itu?" kata naruto sambil menujuk poster dari film horror tersebut "t-tapi n-naruto-kun kau kan.." hinata di putus naruto "t-tidak apa apa lagi pula kita kan juga bisa lebih romantis" kata naruto sambil menggandeng tangan hinata sedang hinata hanya blushing'ria "ayo cepat ke kantin!" kata sasuke "ayo" sahut sakura, naruto dan hinata

Satu jam sebelum berangkat nonton

Naruto POV

"Duh… berangkat nggak ya?" tanyaku entah pada siapa karena aku sedang sendirian di kamar "tapi.. hinata-chan… aku sudah berjanji padanya" gerutuku aku ingin berangkat tapi.. tapi .. bagaimana ini apa aku harus membatalkanya tidak tidak aku harus datang walau apapun yang terjadi

Tiba tiba ku dengar ringtone dari handphone ku pertanda ada telephon yang membuatku kaget dari lamunanku "copot.. eh copot copot" saking kagetnya penyakit latahku kambuh ternyata ada telephone dari hinata kenpa ada apa hinata menelphone

"ya halo hinata-chan ada apa?" tanyaku pada hinata "a-anu, naruto-kun bagimana kalau kita batalkan saja?" Tanya hinata "t-tidak hinata-chan tidak perlu aku sudah akan berangkat menuju rumahmu" kata ku walau dengan wajah yang pucat "ya sudah kalau begitu naruto-kun sampai jumpa" kata hinata lega "yaa" kata ku menutup telephon

Aku beranngkat walau dengan hati yang tak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang sedang ku lakukan tapi semua demi hinata itu lah yang terngiang slalu di otakku

Naruto POV end

Naruto dan hinata tiba di bioskop sekitar pukul 18.45 baru 15 menit lagi film akan mulai naruto sedang antri di loket untuk membeli tiket sedang hinata membeli popcorn karena naruto terus melamun tak sadar sekarang gilirannya membeli tiket

"ada yang bisa saya bantu mas?" Tanya si embak penjaga loket "kun-kuntilanak!" seru naruto saat melihat mbak penjaga loket yang sedang menggunakan kostum kuntilanak untuk menyambut rilisnya film horror terbaru "eh.. mas mas istigfar saya bukan kuntilanak ini Cuma kostum kok" jelas mbak yang jaga loket

Naruto yang sedang malu berat plus mati kutu langsung mengatakan "tenang mbak saya cuma latihan kok, buat nanti kalo liat film horrornya" kata naruto sambil tarsenyum nista "oh kira'in masnya kaget karena takut sama saya" kata mbak penjaga loket #sebenernya naruto takut beneran karena dari tadi dia cuma ngelamunin gimana seramnya kuntilanak di film horrornya nanti

"naruto-kun ada apa?" Tanya hinata yang tiba tiba di samping naruto "astaga?!, nggak, nggak papa kok hinata-chan ayo masuk" kata naruto kaget karena hinata datang tiba tiba

Di dalam ruang teater naruto dan hinata kebetulan bertemu dengan sakura dan sasuke "teme!.." seru naruto saat melihat sasuke "baka dobe!" gerutu sasuke "hai hinata-chan, naruto jadi kalian jadi nonton juga?" Tanya sakura "iya donk masa kalian bisa romantis romatisan sedang kami enggak iya'kan hinata-chan" kata naruto sambil duduk di sebelah sasuke "cih, memangnya kau berani apa dobe?" Tanya sasuke "jangan remehkan namikaze naruto" kata naruto menunjuk dadanya dengan ibujari kanannya

Film di mulai dengan adegan kejar kejaran para preman yang ingin merampok dan memperkosa wanita cantik dan tanpa sengaja si preman menembak kepala dari si wanita hingga tewas dan membuang mayat si wanita di jamban yang membuat arwah wanita itu menjadi penasaran

Naruto yang melihat adegan tersebut gemetar ketakutan sambil menggenggam tangan sasuke "heh, dobe kalau takut pulang saja jangan pegang tanganku terus" protes sasuke "eh enggak kok" kata naruto sambil melepaskan tangan sasuke yang sedari tadi di genggamnya

Adegan berlanjut dengan si kuntilanak yang menghantui para masyarakat di sekitar tempat kematianya yang selalu dengan efek 3D yang membuat naruto selalu menjerit ketakutan sambil memeluk hinata dengan kencang tiap kali si kuntilanak menampakkan diri hingga para penonton bersorak meminta naruto untuk diam

"orang orang ini benar benar" gerutu naruto "ya kau itu yang terlalu penakut" kata sauke padahal dia sendiri hampir copot jantungnya "iya iya" kata naruto "naruto-kun apa kita pulang saja" Tanya hinata dengan wajah memerah "tidak perlu, tapi hinata-chan apa kau sakit wajahmu merah?" kata naruto "t-tidak ini karena karena.." kata hinata sambil memandang tangan naruto yang melingkar di pinggangnya "oh.. maaf hinata-chan" kata naruto dengan semburat merah di wajahya "taka pa naruto-kun" kata hinata malu malu

Adegan terus berlanjut hingga ada beberapa mahasiswa yang igin menyelidiki kronologi pembunuhan si kuntilanak, si kuntilanak menghantui setiap mahasiswa yang membuat naruto menjerit ketakutan

"kyaaa!, awas di belakangmu" kata naruto memeperingatkan si maasiswa dalam film "kau bodoh ya?, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak akan dengar" gerutu sakura yang semenjak tadi diam di pelukan sasuke "awas! Kyaa!" naruto berteriak kencang hingga membuat rambut hinata berantakan karena naruto menguncang guncang tubuh hinata sambil memeluknya

"n-naruto-kun" kata hinata blusing berat "yaa? Kyaaaa! Kuntilanak!" jerit naruto yang melihat rabut hinata yang berantakan dengan wajah merah merona karena malu plus t-shirt putih hinata sebagai pendukung hinata jadi mirip kuntilanak

Sehingga membuat petugas keamanan datang menghampiri naruto "mas tolong anda keluar anda sudah mengganggu penayangan film ini sejak tadi anda teriak teriak terus!" omel si petugas "iya, iya" kata naruto pasrah "rasakan kau naruto!" ejek sakura "maaf mas dan mbak juga harus ikut keluar" kata si petugas "apa?" seru sakura "hah sudahlah lagi pula filmnya juga kurang menarik" kata sauke menyeret sakura pergi

"hahaha.. kalian juga ikut pulang" naruto tertawa "ini karna kau baka dobe" kata sasuke "yaa.. maaf, maafkan aku juga ya hinata-chan mengganggap mu kuntilanak tadi hehehe" kata naruto sambil tertawa "ti-tidak apa apa" kata hinata "jadi ayo kita lanjutkan di taman sakura" ajak sasuke pada sakura yang di sambut dengan anggukan dari sakura juga wajah merona

"bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja naruto-kun?" Tanya hinata "ya, tapi..

Naruto POV

"bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja naruto-kun?" Tanya hinata "ya, tapi.." kata ku terputus aku baru ingat kalu mengatar hinata ke rumahnya aku harus melewati rumah kosong yang kabarnya ada hantunya, apabila ada orang lewat di sekitar rumah itu di atas jam 20.00 malam akan di hantui itu yang membuatku jarang mengajak hinata di malam hari apa lagi sekarang sudah pukul 20.10 bisa gawat..

Naruto POV end

"tapi.. tapi hinata-chan nanti.. nanti kau antar aku pulang ya?" Tanya naruto ragu "oh, iya" jawab hinata dengan senyum "tapi.. kau tak apa kan hinata-chan?" Tanya naruto "tentu" jawab hinata dengan senyum manis hinata dapat memaklumi kalau kekasihnya ini memang takut pada hantu apalagi di sekitar daerah rumah hinata ada rumah kosong yang terkenal angker

Naruto memarkir mobil mewahnya di depan gerbang rumahnya "hinata-chan benar tidak apa apa menyetir sendiri?" Tanya naruto khawatir "iya, lagi pula aku sudah biasa menyetir sendiri" kata hinata dengan senyum manis kemudian memasuki mobil dan menstaternya "selamat malam naruto-kun" sapa hinata dengan tersenyum "hati hati hime" kata naruto khawatir

Mobil yang ditumpangi hinata melesat dengan kecepatan sedang naruto baru ingat kalau hinata itu masih amatir dalam menyetir mobil karena kemarin hinata bercerita dia menabrakkan mobil baru hinata ke pagar rumah gara gara lupa dimana letak rem, naruto langsung panik dan ingin mengejar hinata. Naruto langsung menyambar sepeda gunung yang ada di pinggir pagar rumahnya untuk mengejar hinata, naruto mengejar hinata bukan karena khawatir karena mobilnya tapi karena keselamatan hinata di pertaruhkan sampai sampai naruto lupa jika dia telah melewati rumah angker di daerah rumah hinata

Hinata sampai dengan selamat di depan rumahnya naruto berhasil mengejar hinata "hime kau tak apa?" Tanya naruto sambil memeluk hinata yang baru keluar dari mobil "eh, naruto-kun" hinata kaget langsung blusing berat "kau tak apakan hime aku takut kalau kau kenapa kenapa" kata naruto khawatir "tidak aku baik baik saja" kata hinata

"aku baru ingat kalau kau belum mahir dalam menyetir maaf hinata-chan" kata naruto sambil mempererat pelukannya "tak apa naruto-kun lagi pula aku sampai di rumah ddengan selamat" kata hinata tersenyum "maaf" kata naruto sambil mengecup lembut bibir hinata

"ehem.." suara orang berdeham membuat naruto terpaksa melepas ciumannya pada hinata yang blusing berat saat naruto menoleh ternyata ada hiashi dan neji di depan pagar "selamat malam paman, neji" sapa naruto takut takut "hinata cepat masuk!" perintah hiashi "b-baik ayah" kata hinata

"dan kau naruto cepat pulang" perintah neji "b-baik kalau begitu aku pulang dulu yah hinata-chan selamat malam.. aku permisi paman, neji selamat malam" kata naruto sambil mengambil sepedanya "hn," jawab hiashi dan neji bersamaan

Neruto mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai "ternyata di dunia ini ada yang lebih menyeramkan dari pada hantu yaitu calon ayah mertua dan calon kakak ipar" gumam naruto yang di sambut auman srigala hingga membuat bulu kuduk naruto berdiri sehingga naruto mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya

The End..

Arigatou minna tolong apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan tolong review :D


End file.
